


Decorum is Overrated

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute Teddy Lupin, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: This was inspired by a prompt on Tumblr by malfoy-potterx where Draco and Harry attend the Weasley's for a function of some kind and Draco ends up falling asleep in Harry's lap. Hope you enjoy it!





	Decorum is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malfoy_potterx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoy_potterx/gifts).



> Thanks to hermione18802 for being my brilliant beta!!! ❤️

The cacophony of sounds, mismatched colours, and clashing furniture that defined the Burrow, never failed to make him cringe. As Draco stepped through the Floo behind his grinning boyfriend, he barely fought the urge to run back into the comparatively spacious fireplace. The pack of red-heads swarming towards them ignited a visceral, primal fear but before he could move, Draco found himself being spun from one of Harry's adopted Weasel's to another. Bone splintering hugs from every Weasel to ever disgrace a pavement crushed the breath out of him; it did not help him recover from the dizzying journey.

Still, as Teddy came tearing towards them through the cramped, higgledy-piggledy home, shouting at the top of his lungs, Draco couldn’t ignore the flicker of pleasure that grew in his stomach. The blatant outpouring of unashamed, passionate love literally made the walls hum and vibrate with joy. No matter how hard he tried, Draco couldn't deny it was infectious, especially when Harry practically glowed beside him. 

He watched his boyfriend, documenting every detail; the love that lit his face, the spark in his emerald eyes, the ever more ridiculous angles his hair stuck up at (I mean seriously, was it powered by happiness?!), and the incredible aura of joy that radiated off him. Harry grinned at the now three-year-old; his ever changing hair was currently a repulsive red, and he was bouncing as though he’d eaten a whole tray of fizzing whizbees. As Teddy babbled about something to do with dragons and how it was his birthday (as if anyone could forget), Harry listened as though it was the most captivating story he’d ever heard. Draco’s heart swelled embarrassingly in adoration for his Chosen One. This was the reason Draco loved coming to the Weasley’s; seeing Harry’s entire being emanate ecstacy. Well, that and the food...

He’d resisted attending the dwelling at first, obviously; he wouldn’t have been worthy of his heritage as either a Malfoy or a Slytherin if he hadn’t. But after a few curry nights with Granger and her Weasel, a few pies from Molly to tempt him, and a ridiculous amount of puppy-dog eyes and pouts from Harry, he’d acquiesced. But only on the understanding that Harry was to buy him a month’s supply of his favourite chocolate in compensation. 

As expected, the moment he’d stepped into their domicile his senses had been assaulted by terrible decoration and an illegal level of noise. It did nothing to dispute his conviction that the Weasley’s were nothing but hooligans and heathens; his stomach had clenched, his face itched to morph into a sneer, his nose almost turned on it’s own, and he was sure that his back had straightened, a wave of pleasure surging through him as he noted he was taller than almost all of them.  
But Harry’s hand had slipped into his, squeezing gently; his boyfriend’s obvious pleasure at being there forced him to maintain his composure, employ his training in social graces, and had soothed his irritance in the way only Harry could. 

Still, something besides their hovel had irked him throughout the visit, niggling away in the back of his mind. It was only when he’d had lunch with his mother the next week, in a suitable wizarding establishment with pureblood protocol for displaying affection in public firmly in place that he realised what had bothered him; their audacity of their affection. 

Draco had grown up knowing that he was adored; he was showered in gifts at every opportunity, given only the best, and spoiled beyond belief. His mother had kissed him at night and his father had taken him on holiday to bond with him. But in public or during functions, there had been rules. Rules forbidding anything but the most polite of hugs; rules demanding air kisses; rules necessitating certain laughs, smiles, and touches. Rules he still struggled to overcome when out in public with Harry.

If she ever had the opportunity to observe their display of flagrant feelings and animalistic affection, Draco’s mother would probably say that the Weasley’s rivalled the lunacy of Lovegood; yet, it sparked something in Draco. Over the next few visits, he realised that though he could never accept or even appreciate their… abode… their approach to life and relationships was... refreshing. It was absurd, uncouth and uncultured... and absolutely wonderful. Draco adored it, so much so that, after the initial meeting, he'd actually looked forward to their next visit. Not that he would never admit that outloud, of course.

Tonight, as always, the Weasley’s were on form. Molly had made the most amazing spread for Teddy’s birthday buffet with a three tier chocolate cake in the shape of a Quidditch pitch, complete with goal posts and stands for both the Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United as the centerpiece. Arthur was sat happily on the floor playing with Teddy’s new cars and busses, marveling at their ability to make noise and travel short distances on their own if dragged back slightly first. Charlie, who was back for a few weeks to guest lecture at Hogwarts, had charmed tiny, animated dragon figurines to land periodically on the birthday boy, the temperature of the fire adjusted to nothing more than a warm breath that regularly tickled Teddy’s ears. Teddy himself was flitting from adult to adult, playing cars for a while with Arthur, then running to Uncle George, begging to play on his new broomstick outside, much to the delight of Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who all took turns racing him on their own brooms. 

After warming up with hot chocolate and dancing, provided by Weaslebee and Granger respectively, the toddler plonked himself happily in front of Draco and Harry, demanding to play hide and seek. Draco grinned to himself as he slipped Teddy the invisibility cloak he’d pocketed on the way out, having had a feeling it would come in useful. The smile that illuminated Teddy’s face would have made Salazar himself proud, and before long, Teddy was causing havoc. The toddler hid beneath the cloak to the point that the adults began to worry that he’d somehow escaped, before creeping up on people, pulling their clothes in odd places, throwing pillows at them, and generally running amok. If he’d been able to stop himself from giggling as the game had gone on, the game would have gone on for much longer. 

As it was, Draco was surprised to find the clock (and he meant the actual clock, not the family locator device which was both an abomination and a brilliant invention Draco wished he’d thought of himself), was showing the time to be past 10 pm before Teddy showed any signs of running out of steam. Once Teddy paused, however, the excitement of the day seemed to crash down on him like an erumpent losing its footing. Still, the tyke wasn't about to go to bed quietly. 

Draco winced at the high pitched whines that began emitting from Teddy; he was 3 now, after all! That meant he was a big boy who could stay up all night! The indignant boy tried to end his statement with a flourish, making to turn on his heel. Unfortunately, tiredness was playing keepaway with his co-ordination, and he almost tripped over his own feet, much to the amusement of everyone else in the room. 

Before long, however, bargains had been struck; it was agreed that Harry would tuck Teddy in for the night, and he would be allowed a slice of cake for breakfast; provided he ate a banana first. Begrudgingly, Teddy relented and allowed himself to be scooped up by his Godfather. Almost immediately, he slumped in Harry’s embrace, asleep practically by the time he’d been carried out of the room. 

As Draco sank down into a ghastly, although remarkably comfortable sofa, he couldn’t help feeling that Teddy hadn’t collapsed a moment too soon. Spending his evening trawling across the cluttered residence in pursuit of the anklebiter that had more energy than a niffler on the hunt for gold had taken its toll. His very bones seemed to melt into the furniture. As another chorus of raucous laughter filled the air, his head rested back against the seat, eyes slipping closed. 

“You look about ready to be tucked into bed yourself,” Harry’s voice murmured from above him. Draco glared at him from his immensely comfortable position; Harry, the absolute sap, pressed a kiss to his forehead, smoothing away the tension in his eyebrows almost instantly. As Draco’s eyes closed again, the sofa beside him dipped and Harry’s fingers started gently running through his hair. Draco barely stifled a moan of pleasure, leaning into his lover’s touch. Harry laughed softly beside him, his other hand finding Draco’s. 

“Why do you have to do that in public?” He muttered quietly, as Harry eased all the tension from his body with his gentle caresses. 

“Because the world needs to see you’re not the ice prince you think you are,” the smile in his boyfriend’s voice was evident. Draco frowned slightly again; but Harry doubled his efforts, removing the frown all too easily.

“You’re just a human shaped marshmallow; gooey, sweet, light, and fluffy... and perfect paired with hot chocolate and snuggling!” 

Draco desperately wanted to glare at the prat, but his hands were moving lower, massaging Draco’s neck and every inch of his shoulder that he could reach. Draco couldn’t stop the soft keen that slipped out that time. 

As Harry’s hands continued to work wonders on his tired, aching muscles, Draco disregarded decorum once and for all. Batting Harry’s hands away, he ignored his lover’s confused look and plonked himself squarely in Harry’s lap. As Harry laughed out loud, the heathen, Draco readjusted himself, leaning into Harry’s chest. His forehead came to rest against Harry’s soft cheek and he shivered slightly, pleasure thrumming through his body as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him. 

“Better now?” Harry murmured, warm lips against his forehead. 

Draco’s eyes slipped closed as he breathed in the familiar mixture of aftershave, earthiness and honey, weariness once again settling into his bones. 

“It’s acceptable.” 

Harry snorted gently, a habit Draco definitely needed to break, but then began tracing patterns on Draco’s arms suddenly the abominable habit didn’t matter as much; Draco was too busy melting to care. He snuggled closer, contentment flooding his chest as Harry squeezed him. 

All around him, the Weasley’s continued engaging in their revelry; laughter, stories, and the sounds of glasses clinking punctuated the air but none of that mattered. An invisible bubble was forming around Harry and him, muting any sounds and sensations beyond them. Harry flooded each and every sense, consuming his attention; he fiddled with his hair, planted kisses periodically on his forehead, nose and temple, and hummed softly in his ear. Warmth surrounded them, making everything fuzzy, soft, and completely peaceful. 

Before he knew it, Draco’s limbs felt too heavy to lift; his head was being solely supported by Harry’s neck, and his mouth was slightly open, almost certainly in a most undignified manner. The voice of his mother scolded him, urging him to wake up, excuse himself politely, and retire to bed. But Harry snuffled into his hair, cuddling him more closely as if Draco was precious, and like his consciousness, the thought was quickly dismissed. 

Who would choose decorum over this heaven?

As his mind drifted further away from the land of the living, darkness muddling his thoughts and calming him further, Harry’s distant voice reached across the void, breath tickling his cheek.

“I love you, Draco Malfoy.”

Unable to reply, Draco relished the sensation of liquid gold filling up his heart, promising himself he’d show Harry just how much he loved him when he was able before his hazy consciousness succumbed to the call of sleep. Undignified or not, being wrapped up in Harry’s arms, against his warm chest, surrounded by some of the most loving people in the world? It was undeniably the perfect end to a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on Tumblr @april-thelightfury115! I'm always open to chat or prompt :D


End file.
